Our Journey
by Sora Writer
Summary: Everyone got spilt up and guess who Neya ends up alone with.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Itsuwaribito

* * *

Ch.1

Neya POV

Neya: Aaahh... My head, huh? where am I?

I look around my surroundings and notice I'm alone in the forest. When I got up, something slips off my body.

Neya: (A blanket? Isn't this Utsuho-san!)

Suddenly the bushes started rustling infornt of me. The clouds were covering the moonlight, making it difficult to see who's there. But I found myself relax instead of being on guard. It was Utsuho-san carrying an arm full of wood, most likely to make a fire.

Utsuho: Ah! Nee-chan. Your finally awake.

Utsuho-san put down the wood and walk over to me.

Neya: Utsuho-san... What happen and where is everyone?

Utsuho: You don't remember since you got knock out in the back of the head by some bandit behind us. Well while you were unconscious. The bandit have a lot of friends with him so I use my last explosive on them but didn't realize how unsafe the road we were on was. Underneath there were bury bombs and before I knew it. Everyone was sent flying and rolling down different parts of the hill and in to this thick forest.

Neya: This all happened well I was unconscious.

After thinking for a while. The last time I remember anything was a few minutes before. Its was only morning and now its late into the night and only one thing pop in my mind.

Neya: Pochi! Where is Pochi!

Utsuho: Everyone got spilt up in to 3 groups. 1st is Pochi, Iwashi, Hikae and Tsukumo. 2nd is Uzume, Minamo, Chouza and Yakuma. Than the last ones are you and me.

Neya: How did you know?

Utsuho: Where everyone fall off to its very likely they found one another and now in those groups. I don't need to worry about Pochi since Hikae is with them. Besides you were unconscious with a heavy blow to the head. I was the closest one to you. If I just gone over to Pochi than Nee-chan will be all alone and who knows what will happen then.

Neya: ...Thank you.

I can't help but feel its my own fault that Utsuho-san is separated from Pochi. In the last six months since I been traveling with Utsuho-san and everyone. I have been of no use and always cause mistakes that cannot even be joked about. I look over to him and just realizing just how close he is.

Neya: Wha?!

Utsuho: Hold still Nee-chan. The bandage around your head is coming loose.

I felt my forehead and there is bandage around it. I felt my hair and it was in a long braid to the side.

Neya: How did you do this?

Utsuho: I did grew up in the village of orphans. When the female adults were busy and the little girls couldn't do their hair, I step in or more like focus to help. Your hair is pretty long when you let it down.

Utsuho-san was talking so close to my ear. My body stuck a bit and I felt butterflies in my stomach. My cheeks are starting to turn red.

Utsuho: Done.

He got up and went to make a fire. I sat here trying to clam down my heart. I love Utsuho-san. But I never made any progress on that. Its been six months since I first confess my feelings for him at the village of dolls. We been though a lot and more join our group. I wonder how Utsuho-san feels about me since I told him how I felt?... That's a stupid question, the only one Utsuho-san loves is Pochi.

Utsuho: Nee-chan, you should go to sleep since your head probably still hurts a bit. There a village up ahead. We will go in the morning.

He said that with his back turn. It pointless to think with this throbbing pain in my head. Laying on the ground, I slowly drift away to sleep as the fire start to burn and I was gone.

* * *

Utsuho POV

As I watch the fire burn and waited for Nee-chan to fall asleep. I glance over to her sleeping friger. Walking over and sitting down next to her. Placing my hand on her forehead.

Utsuho: (I knew it, she is getting feverish. Yakuma isn't here and I use the last medicine I have on her wounds. The village is only a two hour walk away from here. After I get us check in to an Inn, I will buy her some medicine.)

Our group have a rule if we ever get separated. To go to the nearest village and wait there for three days for the others. If they don't come in three days, go to the next one and do the same thing. If everyone ends up in different villages than use a map and find a village where all others intersect and meet there.

Utsuho: (Now that I think about it. This is the first time I been alone with Neya. Pochi was mostly with me and if not it will be one of the guys.)

I move the loose hair out of her face. Nee-chan cheeks are slightly red and she looks to be in pain. Pulling the blanket over her, I lay besides her as I as well about to drift to sleep till...

Neya: Utsuho-san...

Utsuho: ! (Did she wake up?... it looks like she sleep talking. So Nee-chan is dreaming about me?)

Neya: Don't... open that door... Please *start to cry* please Utsuho-san...

Utsuho: (She having a nightmare.)

I stroke her head and she seems to clam down. I left my hand on her hand and went to sleep.

***Dawn***

Waking up to the approaching morning sunlight.

Nee-chan was still asleep, checking her fever.

Utsuho: ! (Nee-chan fever is high)

I pack our things and try to wake her up.

Neya: Mmm... Utsuho-san? What's wrong?

Utsuho: You are have a high fever. We are going to the village now and meeting a doctor. Get on my back.

Neya: Okay...

After securing Nee-chan on my back. I make quick pace. Nee-chan started whispering in my ear.

Neya: Am I heavy?

Utsuho: ...Yes, very heavy even though you don't look it.

I lied.

Neya: I'm sorry. I'm always causing you trouble. Maybe I should just leave the group...

Is this how Neya been feeling or is this the fever talking. After a while of running, we made it to the village. Asking a local the directions to the Inn and asking the owner to get a doctor. I waited as the doctor female assistant check her out. The owner came to talk to me.

Inn Owner: I came to tell you the whole Inn is pack except that vacant room only meant for couples. My wife don't allow two people not in a relationship to share the same room. So I'm here to ask if are you and that beautiful lady in there are in a relationship.

* * *

I will add a knew chapter, once a week. every Saturday night.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Itsuwaribito

* * *

Utsuho POV

Inn Owner: I came to tell you the whole Inn is pack except that vacant room only meant for couples. My wife don't allow two people not in a relationship to share the same room. So I'm here to ask if are you and that beautiful lady in there are in a relationship.

Utsuho: Yes, she is my fiancé. We are getting marry in two years in spring.

Nee-chan is sick and hurt. This is a small lie and judging by the Owner face he completely believe me. The doors open and the doctor female assistant came out. Before she close the doors behind her, I see Nee-chan sleeping more soundly with her cheeks back to their normal pink color.

Utsuho: How is she?

Female Assistant: She is just fine. If her fever got any higher than she would have been in trouble. You got her here just in time. I will come back in an hour to deliver her medicine. So for now have her eat a light and healthy meal to help her body get better.

Utsuho: Thank you.

Inn Owner: I will tell my wife to make a meal.

They left and I got in to the room. Nee-chan was sleeping, I sat down across from her. I watch as Nee-chan move in her sleep showing discomfort in the sudden change of clothes place on her by others. As she moves her white rode start to come undone and her chest revealed slowly. The sunlight enter the room though the window. Her body shines underneath it like she was a part of it. Her eyes were going to open. But before that I cover her body.

Neya: Utsuho-san...

Utsuho: Oh! Morning Nee-chan! How are you feeling?

Neya: Better than last night.

Utsuho: Ah! Before the Inn Owner comes, I need to tell you something.

Neya: What is it?

Utsuho: The whole Inn is pack except for this big room. This is only meant to be for couples, so I told him your my fiancee and we are getting marry in two years in spring. So we have to pretend to be a couple in front of them while you are recovering.

Neya: ...

Nee-chan isn't answer? She just looking at me with a blank stare. This the first time I have been unable to know what she thinking. This feel irritating since I always knew by her expression or how she talk with different tone.

Neya: Pfft...

Utsuho: ?

Neya: Pffft A haha haha a haha hahaha!

She laughing? This is the first time I ever seen her laugh so hard. She was rise as a high class lady shadow. So she would usually giggle. This was like looking at a whole different side of her and I'm the first to witness this. I was staring at her in amazement till she notice.

Neya: I'm so sorry Utsuho-san. It was unexpected that you would come up with such a lie. That it funny.

Nee-chan cheeks were turning red. I couldn't help want to touch them. I slowly rise my hand to touch her cheeks but stop at mid-air with a knock at the door.

Inn Owner Wife: I have brought your meals.

Neya: Come In!

The Owner Wife came in with two of food. I give her a helping hand with Nee-chan watching with a smile.

Inn Owner Wife: Oh My! I was right. Once I got you clean up. You are indeed a beauty. Either asleep or awake. You are one lucky young man to have her to been your soon to be wife.

Neya: I'm sorry, if I cause any trouble for you.

Inn Owner Wife: Oh! No trouble at all! Well I will leave you both to your meal then.

She close the door behind her. I look over to Nee-chan.

Neya: So what should we call each other in front of them.

Utsuho: You are enjoying this?

Neya: It the first time I ever been in a situation like this. Don't get angry since this your lie, Utsuho-san.

She got me there, where did this sudden rise of confidence come from? Usually Nee-chan face will turn red at this. Did the hit in the head and a fever change something in her? I hope this new part of her wears off. The old Neya was way better.

Utsuho: I will be right back, go ahead and eat with out me.

* * *

Neya POV

After Utsuho-san left. My entired body turns red in embarrassment. How come I said that to him?! Its the fever! That the only explanation. Clam down, clam down, Neya. This fever will be gone by tomorrow. But I still have to share a room together with Utsuho-san! I'm also a itsuwaribito, so acting infornt of others is easy but to be interment with the man I love isn't.

Neya: (Besides Utsuho-san, only see me as a comrade. He already rejected me... Why do my chest hurts?) *drop*

I'm crying?... I'm not stopping... Why?

Utsuho: I'm back and I have the medicine that doctor assistant give me. Nee-chan!

Oh no... Utsuho-san back and its only getting worse. I'm going to start crying out loud.

Neya: I'm Okay, Utsuho-san, I'm Okay... wa waaaa waaaaa ahh ah waaaaaaaaaa.

I'm crying like a baby and Utsuho-san just standing there. What now?!

Pochi Group: Iwashi, Hikae and Tsukumo

Hikae: Pochi, I found this apple. Who do you like more Utsuho-kun or m-

Pochi: Utsuho-san!

Pochi happily eat the apple as Hikae walk in depresstion. Iwashi pat him on the head to cheer him up. Tsukumo walk up to Pochi.

Tsukumo: Chicchoriina, does this mean you hate Hikae.

Pochi: No, Pochi like Nibyo-san.

Hikae perks up a bit.

Pochi: Just not as much as Utsuho-san!

Hikae is depress again.

Tsukumo: You should consider it better than Chicchoriina hating you. Look there a village up ahead. We will probably meet the others there.

* * *

Yakuma Group: Uzume, Minamo and Chouza

Yakuma: Chouza, I got us a map.

Chouza: Let see the villages in the surrounding area.

Uzume: Minamo, lets go get something to eat!

Chouza: Oi! Uzume! Don't go too far and Minamo make sure to look after him!

Yakuma: Haha... This map shows the village we are in and many others. Since we haven't meet any of the others yet. Then its possible that they end up in these other villages.

Chouza: Look like we won't meet them till the third village where these two road emerge and we won't know who we will see.

Yakuma: I know it won't be either Utsuho and Neya. Since Utsuho was carrying and protecting Neya from danger, leaving Pochi with Nibyo. He also fell off the far side of the hill so they are most likely to be in this village call the Taki village.

Chouza: Since Ane-chan is hurt and all. We won't be able to meet them till the village of Hana. That only takes 4 months to get there.

Yakuma: So lets rest up for now and meet up with Pochi, Iwashi, Hikae and Tsukumo. Huh? Where did Uzume and Minamo go to?

Chouza: Shit! Uzume!

* * *

New chapters every Wednesday night.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Itsuwaribito.

* * *

Utsuho POV

Nee-chan is crying... Why? Is she in pain? I sat down next to her as she cry. I never have to deal with a girl crying. The adults at the village of orphans were better at dealing with this. I usually don't have to do thing when its happen. This isn't the first time Nee-chan cry, the others were there to clam her down. What did they do again?...

Neya: !

First they stroke her hair to let her know she not alone. Oh! Nee-chan breathing is clamming down. Next I remember Hime-san pull her to her chest and Nee-chan body will relax. I read in a book once when one person hears another person study heartbeat. Their heart try to follow the same rhythm.

Utsuho: (Eh? Nee-chan stops crying)

I look down and just noticeing that she is holding my hand. Her hand was very hot, must be due to her fever.

Inn Owner Wife: Oh My!

Neya & Utsuho: !

Nee-chan quickly separate from me after we heard the Owner Wife behind us. She came with an extra bedding.

Inn Owner Wife: I'm sorry! I knock the door a couple of times to bring in an extra futon for you. But there was no answer so I thought I will just leave it here so so so! E-excuse me!

After that explantion, she left. The room sudden got all quite. Since Nee-chan wasn't crying anymore. I started eating my food and so did she. After we were done. I wanted to ask if she okay but...

Neya: I'm okay now. Thank you Utsuho-san for helping me.

She wouldn't look at me while saying that. I didn't push it. I give her the medicine and told her to take it three times a day after eating. I left the room and sat in the quiet hallway as I heard laughing and moving above me.

Inn Owner: Are you ok, Sir?

Utsuho: Im fine.

Inn Owner: But, your cheeks are red. Did you get sick too?

Red? Why are my cheeks red? I don't have a fever but I do feel my face burning.

Inn Owner: Come, follow me.

I follow the Owner to the garden inside the Inn grounds. I watch the lights bounce off the riddles of the pond in the middle of the garden. He taps me on the shoulder.

Inn Owner: Here, have some tea.

Utsuho: Thanks

Inn Owner: So how old are you?

Utsuho: Eighteen.

Inn Owner: And you already have a beauty like that as your soon to be wife. HA! When I was eighteen, I was still traveling. My wife was only a comrade back then. It wasn't till I was twenty three when I relizes how important she was till I almost lost her. It was difficult for me to tell her how I felt for a whole year. I didn't know how she felt about me. Then one day in spring we reach this huge village surrounded by flowers everywhere as far as the eyes can see. She led me to this peaceful mellow by the hand and you know what happen next?

Utsuho: What?

Inn Owner: She said those three words I been trying to say for over a year "I Love You" I couldn't say anything at that moment. The words were stuck in my throat. So I just kiss her without saying anything. We were kissing for hours at that spot long after the sun was gone. It wasn't till the moon shine above us when I finally stop kissing her and told her how much I love her. That when she told me, she loved me since a month after traveling together. I tell you, she really good at hiding it for those 7 years. In two months we got married, bought this Inn and have two beautiful daughters. Now they are happily married in this village with kids of their own. Now I'm an old man and if anyone comes up and ask if there anything I wish to change. Then I will punch them in the face and say "No" because Im grateful for how my life turn out.

Utsuho: Your a very lucky man.

Inn Owner: So are you! I saw your fiancee. I couldn't tell that my wife was in love with me for those years. But I can now since I have two daughters. Even when she was barely awake, I can tell she loves you.

Utsuho: (I already know that Nee-chan have feelings for me. She very obvious when showing her emotions and the whole group knows too. But after the last month, Nee-chan have been difficult at frigering out. I never gave her a proper answer at the village of dolls. I just left it as is since having that type of relationship would put others in our group in danger. I never said yes or no. It always been hanging in the air to come back too probably after the Kokonotsu Treasures...)

Inn Owner: I'm sorry about my wife walking in during your intimate time with your fiancee. Haha! To be young and honest like that. Reminds me of my wedding night.

As he continue talking. I starting thinking about the others. I'm reminded about the map. While the Inn Owner was still talking and looking out in to space. I went to the fornt desk to borrow a map then headed back to the room where I find Nee-chan sleeping peacefully. Sitting down, I take a look at the map. Seeing where we are in Taki Village. There a dangerous mountain area separating us from the others in our current location. If we continue passing through these villages north from here then we will meet up with everyone in the Village of Hana. The others will be able to regroup in at least two weeks. But I don't how long it will take to get to that village...

I left the room and gone back to the Inn Owner, who was still taking. I tap him on the shoulder.

Inn Owner: Did you get all that?

Utsuho: Yes, I wanted to ask how long will it take to get to Village of Hana from here?

Inn Owner: I will say, four to five months. Since this is the other side of that mountain. The roads aren't flat ground just high and low hills that takes a lot of energy out of people so they spend more time recuperating in villages due to their tired body with being on their feet all day. Even riding houes will down those roads will only end in tragedy with unbalanced ground, they can easily miss a step and go down ending with their necks being snap and the rider severely injured.

It will take four to five months!? How will Nee-chan react to this...

* * *

Neya POV

After eating dinner, taking my medicine and just finished having a bath. I return to the room I and Utsuho-san are sharing. I already know that Utsuho-san will never attack me. But sometimes my clothes come undone while I'm asleep. Well still Its not going to matter since its Utsuho-san I'm thinking about here. Entering the room to find Utsuho-san staring at me. I didn't know why till I found him staring at my exposed legs. I quickly cover them and got in my futon.

Utsuho: Nee-chan.

Neya: Yes...

Utsuho: It will take four to five months to meet up with everyone again.

Neya: ...What?

Utsuho-san started explaining what the Inn Owner told him while showing me the map. I understand our situation but still... I will to be alone with Utsuho-san for months! Clam down Neya.

Maybe I should use this chance to improve my relationship with him. But I have to take baby steps that Utsuho-san will become a custom too. That he will response into habit.

Neya: ! Utsuho-san, why are you touching my hair?

Utsuho: I just thought I should braid it since Hime-san and Chibikko (Minamo) isn't here to help.

Neya: Its fine, I can do it myself...

Actually, its difficult by myself. My hands start to hurts when braiding it. While trying my best, Utsuho-san watch me. It was bothersome.

Utsuho: Eh... You can't do it. Nee-chan looks in pain.

Neya: Fine, then you do it!

Utsuho: You have to say "Please, Utsuho-kun"

Utsuho-kun!? Since Yakuma isn't here. Utsuho-san is going to tease and bully me in his place?! I don't know if I can handle that...

Utsuho: Well, Nee-chan?

There is really no way out of this...

Neya: Please... Utsuho-kun, will you braid my hair...

I'm cheeks were already turning red. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I waited for him to answer. A few minutes already pass. I turn to see him, just than the candles went out and I couldn't see his expression. But that doesn't mean he couldn't see my face. The moonlight outside the window was coming in the room. Utsuho-san back was towards the the light making his front cover by the dark. I was clearly seen by him.

Utsuho: ...Turn around.

Neya: Okay.

I did as I was told and turn my back to him. After a few minutes of braiding my hair. I felt something warm gently touch the back of my exposed neck. My insides start to tighten as if someone one is pushing them together. I felt that warm touch over and over again.

Neya: (What is Utsuho-san doing? I can feel his hands are still braiding my hair. Don't tell me!)

Utsuho-san is kissing my neck!? That warm and gentle touch are his lips! His kisses are starting to linger as his lips lay on my neck. His hands are moving slowly. Then my body started to shake as the butterflies in my stomach increase.

Utsuho: Done. Goodnight Nee-chan.

He got under the covers and went to sleep. Leaving me like this.

Neya: Goodnight, Utsuho-san.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Itsuwaribito

* * *

Utsuho POV

Why did I do that... I didn't know what the heck I was doing, till Nee-chan started shaking. I turn over and watch Nee-chan sleeping face. Even though I did that, Nee-chan didn't even say anything about it. Did she even notice? It would be interesting if she just pretend for the next couple of days that it didn't happen. I wonder what kind of expression she will make when she looks my way... I move the hair out of Nee-chan face for a better look. She sleeping peacefully as if what I did didn't happen.

Neya: Utsuho-san...

Is she having another dream about me? Is it a nightmare?

Neya: Don't... open that door... Please *start to cry* please Utsuho-san...

Thats a yes... before I clam her down. Lets see where this nightmare is going.

Neya: There something... you shouldn't see... Utsuho-san... "its" behind that door...

I heard enough for now. Nee-chan can't stop crying. I want to ask her whats she dreaming about. But that would be impossible for now.

I end up watching her sleeping face... Is this why I'm reacting weirdly towards her? We live in a time where man lose their innocence at around 15 of age to woman, who are either their lovers, wives, or prostitutes... I'm already 18 but I haven't been interested in having an interment relationship. Since we are always in our group, I don't notice the slightest things of how different she looks. Remembering when we met and how she looks now... It seems to be true that woman mature faster than then man. Not only in mind but also in appearances...

* * *

Yakuma Group: Uzume, Minamo, Chouza

Chouza: Hey, Doctor.

Yakuma: Yeah?

Chouza: Since Ane-chan and Thread-Eyes (Utsuho) are alone for the next few months. What do you think will happen between them?

Yakuma: Hmm, Im not sure what to think at this point... We know that Neya loves Utsuho but she have a hard time acting on that with everyone around.

Chouza: I think we should start worrying about Ane-chan.

Yakuma: Why? Is it because she's injured? I don't think we need to worry about that. Utsuho is with her and I know he making her she's okay.

Chouza: Not that, Doctor. They are both at an age where things can get intimate really quickly and Thread-Eyes is a 18 year old man with a lot of energy. Then there's Ane-chan, a young woman who is in love with him. What if, you know...

Yakuma: I get what you mean. But the only thing I have seen Utsuho interested in is Pochi. Now that I think about it. Utsuho have been showing Neya some affection lately.

Chouza: I'm more worry if they end up conceiving a child by the time we meet them. Then Ane-chan can't travel with us anymore.

Yakuma: Yeah... But nothing is set in stone just yet.

Minamo: Chouza...

Chouza: What's wrong?

Minamo: I had a bad dream...

Chouza: Come over here and tell us about it.

Minamo: I dreamed of Neya crying. It felt so painful that I started to cry too.

Yakuma: Why was she crying?

Minamo: *start crying* I don't know... I just don't know...

Uzume: Hey Minamo, why you crying. *hug her*

Uzume woke up to her crying. It was already late into the night. Chouza got everyone to get up and have Yakuma move the futon around where Minamo is in between Chouza and Uzume. After a while of crying. Minamo fell asleep in Uzume arms. Yakuma explain Minamo bad dream to Uzume.

Uzume: *starts to cry*

Chouza: Oh great... just go to sleep before you wake her up.

* * *

Pochi Group: Iwashi, Hikae and Tsukumo

Iwashi: ...

Hikae: Whats wrong, Hime-san?

Iwashi: Nothing Nyan~Nyan. Im just worry about Neya-yan.

Hikae: Utsuho-kun is with her. Whats there to worry about?

Iwashi: Its just a feeling...

Hikae: Hime-san... You consider Utsuho-kun as your future husband but you are more worry about Nee-chan. This tells me you don't love Utsuho-kun and only see him as a friend. And only pretending to be a rival in love since it will increase Nee-chan love for him. And makes him notice her more.

Iwashi: *Smile*

Hikae: Come on, Hime-san~ Don't smile your way out of this.

Iwashi: Your right. I enjoy seeing a girl in love like Neya. Utsuho-sama knows that I'm not serious about him.

Hikae: You believe that they are perfect together?

Iwashi: At this point, its hard to say the word 'perfect' but I do think Neya-yan can heal his heart a little more than Pochi can. But only time can give us that answer.

Iwashi looks over to Pochi and Tsukumo sleeping together. Pulling the blanket over to cover them.

Hikae: I think so too...

* * *

Neya POV

-Morning

Utsuho: Nee-chan! It time to wake u!

Neya: Mmm Utsuho-kun... Stop shaking me.

Oops, I said his name with "kun" instead of "san". While its only morning so maybe he didn't notice.

Utsuho: Nee-chan, is your fever gone?

! Utsuho-san moves the hair away of my forehead and press his forehead against mine!?

Utsuho: It seems your fever gone but just in case take your medicine one last time and for your a walk in the afternoon. Okay?

Neya: Okay.

Utsuho-san left the room and mine face turns as crimson as my eyes. The Inn Owner Wife came and bought me breakfast to eat. She also bought me kimonos that her daughters don't wear anymore. She said the clothes I came with are damage beyond repair switch makes sense thanks to the situation I was in. She also bought an outfit thats looks elegant and good for traveling. I thank her for the kindness she show me and her face brighten up.

I start to wonder after the Owner Wife left. The scenes of last night flash though my head. I touch the back of my neck. These words escape my lips and echo in this quite room.

Neya: This going to be a very long trip...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Itsuwaribito

* * *

Utsuho POV

Neya: This going to be a very long trip...

I listened outside the room. She is right, I don't understand what's going on in this head of mine. I decided to go out for a walk and buy supplies for tomorrow.

*Awhile Later*

Shop Owner: Thanks for shopping here!

I have brought the necessarily and I still can't stop thinking about Ne-chan. I don't have anyone to talk to about this... Maybe I should just talk to a complete stranger that I will never meet again. I walk around the heart of the village till I met this slightly drunken old man.

Utsuho: (Perfect!)

Walking over and sitting down next to him. He notice me and continues to drink his sake till...

Drunken Stranger: What's troubling you kid?

Utsuho: For the first time I did something outside of character.

Drunken Stranger: Oh! You got my attention now kid. Tell this Oji-sama what happen.

Utsuho: ...I kiss the back of her neck

After actually saying that out loud. Ne-chan face appaer in my mind. My face starts to feel hot again. The drunken old man start laughing.

Drunken Stranger: How old are you kid?

Utsuho: Eighteen.

Drunken Stranger: Your a young man, I don't see whats wrong with that. Unless she is a family member?

Utsuho: No, She a friend.

Drunken Stranger: Than what do you think about her?

Utsuho: She a friend, but at this point I don't know and even trying to figure it out is just difficult. That never happened to me before...

Drunken Stranger: Hmm... I will help you out. I will ask questions and each answer you give will be a clue.

Utsuho: (That might work, but to give out information about Ne-chan might not be the best choice. Depending on what the questions will be than I will just lie.) Okay.

Drunken Stranger: **Question** #1: Just by her appearance, Is she *A- Pretty *B-Cute *C-Beautiful *D-Gorgeous.

Utsuho: (When I think about it; how Ne-chan show her emotions as clear as day on her expressions. If I say it honestly; it will be between Cute and...) Beautiful. (! Shit! I said that part out loud)

Looking over to the old man. He was this weird face... I got the sudden urge to use one of my new bombs.

Drunken Stranger: *giggles*

Utsuho: (I doubt anyone would care if I blow him up.)

Drunken Stranger: **Question** #2: What is your favorite type of girl?

Utsuho: A pure and innocent girl.

Drunken Stranger: Is this friend of yours anything like your type?

Utsuho: (Now that I think about it...) She have an innocent personality.

Drunken Stranger: Now, last **Question** #3: Is she different from other girls you have met?

Utsuho: ...

Drunken Stranger: Well?

Utsuho: ...Yeah, she is.

Drunken Stranger: That was a pretty long silence. What were you thinking for that long?

Utsuho: *Smile* Bye Old man.

Drunken Stranger: HA! Smiling your way out of this shows you are going to be just fine.

*****Next Day*****

Neya: Utsuho-san! It time to go!

Utsuho: Okay.

Neya: Inn Owner, Thank you and your wife for your kindness.

Inn Owner: No problem, I will help a beauty like you any time.

Inn Owner Wife: Oh! My husband is such a chramer. It was nice meeting you both.

Utsuho: Goodbye!

While walking towards the end of the village. The old man I met yesterday came out of a shop and call me over.

Neya: Utsuho-san, Do you know him?

Utsuho: Yeah, wait here.

Walking over to the old man, I see him holding up a bottle of alcohol. In his other hand, he is holding a black box.

Drunken Stranger: Welcome to my shop. So thats your pretty lady friend huh. Now I'm getting fantasies of laying her down abd slowly taking her clothes off as her cheeks turns a lovely red *starts drooling*

Utsuho: I have this new tiny bomd that have the power to blow up a average size samurai house. If I pop this in your mouth and sew it shut. I wonder what would happens. Lets try it.

Drunken Shop Owner: Okay Okay, Here a gift.

Utsuho: Whats in it?

Drunken Shop Owner: Open it when your ready. When you finally have it all figure out.

Utsuho: ...

Drunken Shop Owner: Good luck kid.

* * *

Neya POV

*****On The Road*****

We have been walking for a while now and Utsuho-san haven't said anything. I'm getting worried. I walk a little faster to catch up to him. After saying his name her a while. There was no response. I started to feel annoyed by this. Grading his arm to a stop. He was spurise and finally face me.

Utsuho: Ne-chan? Whats wrong?

Neya: What's wrong? What's wrong with you, Utsuho-san? I been saying your name for awhile and you don't give me a answer.

Utsuho: I was busy thinking.

Neya: ...I know you hate being stuck with me and would rather be with anyone else...

Utsuho: We have never been alone together. So I don't know what to talk about with you.

Neya: ! *blushing*

Utsuho: So don't think I hate being stuck with you.

Neya: Okay...

*Night time*

Utsuho: Lets camp out here.

I take out the smoke fish and pass some to Utsuho-san. We ate in silence as the only sound heard was the breaking wood in the fire.

Neya: Utsuho-san...

Utsuho: Hmm?

Neya: Your smart right?

Utsuho: Are you mocking me? Of course, I'm a genius.

Neya: No I wasn't, I wanted to ask you a question.

Utsuho: Then go ahead and ask.

Neya: What are hormones?

Utsuho-san started chocking on his food. I hurriedly pat his back and pass over the water. He finally sallow it down and grasp for air. I don't understand what I did but it is my fault. I warp my arms around his neck and said "I'm sorry" in his ear. I felt Utsuho-san hug me back as he try to catch his breath. We stay like this for awhile, till I was starting to feel comfortable and this is bad since my face was going to turn red. I separate from him; I couldn't look him in the eyes.

Utsuho: What was your question again?

Neya: What are hormones?

Utsuho: ...What type of hormones do you want to know about?

Neya: ! There's are types of hormones.

Utsuho: Yeah, 1*Development and growth, 2*Metabolism of food items, 3*Cognitive function and mood, 4*Maintenance of body temperature and thirst. And the last one is...

Neya: What is it?

Utsuho: Do you really want to know? *evil grin*

Neya: When I was talking with the Inn Owner Wife about what you did that night. She said it must have been your hormones since your a young man and its not uncommon for this to happen from time to time. I don't know what she saying but I couldn't ask her to explain it. I didn't want to feel stupid infornt of her. So I decided to ask someone I know, even if he ends up calling me an idiot.

Utsuho: ... Sexual function and reproductive growth and health. That was the one she was talking about. She wasn't wrong, and I'm not sorry for what I did that night. But I will make sure that it won't happen again...

Neya: Okay...

My face turns red after hearing that. Utsuho-san said it was time to sleep, noticeing my blushing. He said he would have first watch and wake me up later for my turn. Laying on the grass as Utsuho-san put out the fire. Soon I start to see the starry night sky. It was beautiful... But once I close my eyes. That nightmare came back. I was feeling less fear in this dream than normal. It might be because of something warm is gently warp around my hand. That when I was thinking that this warm feeling isn't so bad once and awhile...


	6. Chapter 6

Our Journey Ch.6

Utsuho POV

I watch Nee-chan sleep and hold her hand. She still look like she having a nightmare but no longer sleep talking. Looking up at the night sky. I'm reminded of the first time Nee-chan camp out with us when we landed (more like crash) in the mountain forest on a volcano. She was freaking out most of the time till night came. Nee-chan wasn't happy to be there. She was always looking down at the ground where you only see bugs. When I call out to you, Nee-chan... You call me a monkey in a tree. I poke her cheeks as a little revenge for the monkey thing, even though it made me laugh. Each time I poke them she turns her head away and back in a few seconds.

The stars look nice night. The last time I did the watch out at night was when there was only four of us. Looking at her sleeping face, I can't bring myself to wake her up.

Utsuho: (Whats happening to me!?)

Neya: Utsuho-san? Is something wrong?

Utsuho: (!) Your awake?

Neya: Yeah *gets up in too a setting position* Why are you next to me? Do you want something?

Utsuho: ( I don't know what to say...)

Neya: ... Utsuho-san, why don't I take over. You should rest, I won't be able to sleep probably for a while.

I allowed her to take over since I wanted to escape from this conversation. I climb up a tree to sleep on a large branch. Before I let my eyes close to sleep. I stole a glance at Nee-chan. She was staring at the sky with something on her mind. I have a feeling that it's not about me but the others.

Neya POV

*****NEXT DAY*****

It's already the afternoon when we reach a village and it seems more crowded than the last one. I'm a bit worry if we don't find at least one vacant room at any Inn. Utsuho-san haven't said anything for the last four hours and that's a worry all on it's own. I try tapping him on the shoulder but there no response. I try pulling him back on by the arm but there is still no response. I try walking ahead of him and stopping to block his path, but again no response. So I had no choice as a final resource. I ran up behind him, just as I was about to wrap my arms around his waist and give him a Back Hug. He at the last minute turn around towards me and it ends up as an embrace to everyone that is watching us. I can hear people whispering around us.

"Ahh young love"

"*whistling* Get a room you too!"

"Hiiii, Onee-chan did you see that just now! Kyaa~! How romantic!"

My face was turning red as I found it difficult for me to face everyone. I end up burying my face deeper into Utsuho-san surprisingly muscular chest only makes it worse. Ahhhhh I want to die right now!

*Pat* *Pat*

Utsuho-san pat my head as a sign to look at him. It took me awhile to get my courage up to do so. I look up at him with my face still red. He was smiling at me.

Utsuho: Hey, did you miss me or something? Nee-chan?

My pounding heart start to relax after hearing him say that. It actually been awhile since I seen Utsuho-san like this. Than it hit me... I can't let go of him.

Neya:Umm Utsuho-san...

Utsuho: Is something wrong?

Neya: We have a problem...

Utsuho-san: ?

Neya: I can't let go since everyone is staring at us if excepting something to happen next. I'm too embarrassed to look or even move away... I'm sorry Utsuho-san, this must be worse for you.

Utsuho: Not really, I can see from here that a lot of guys are starring at me with envy and raging jealously of you embracing me. So instead of feeling embarrassment like you, Nee-chan. I'm getting excited of how angry they are going to get... (!) I have an idea.

Neya: ? An Idea?

Utsuho-san removed my arms from around his waist. For a moment I felt relief and hurt at the same time. But what I didn't expect next was him putting my arms around his neck as he bring his face closer to mine. I can hear the loud ear-bleeding squeals of girls watching us with anticipation of going on in their imagination. Instead of kissing as those girls hope. Utsuho-san whispered in my ear.

Utsuho: Hold on tight, Nee-chan.

Neya: Eh?

Before I can ask why, he liberty sweep me off my feet. I shock, I end up "holding on tight" hiding my face in the nook of his neck. Utsuho-san holds my body close to him as if I was the most fragile thing he ever held. I took my face out of his neck to take a look at his face. He was excited and the guys who very likely don't have a girl to hold and become the envy of everyone are burning with the desired to punch Utsuho-san face in. And he would love to see them try.

Utsuho: Okay! Time to run away!

As Utsuho-san run away from the scene with me in his arms. I watch as two groups of people (or more like opposite genres) chasing after us. Guys wanting to end him and girls sprouting off nonsense that even I wish were true. I look at them with an exhausted look. But I found myself laughing a bit at this situation. Utsuho-san noticed this and smile my way. I smile back in return.

Neya: ! Utsuho-san, we need to find an Inn quickly. It looks like a lot of travelers are here.

Utsuho; Baka~! What do you thing I was doing this whole time. When you were messing around. I talk to some of the locals to find a Inn that still have rooms left. I found one close by but first lets lose these people.

Utsuho-san pick up the pace turning a corner and ducking away in a dark and narrow alley. After the people who were after us now starting chasing shadows. We got out of the alley and in front of us the the Inn. But there is the one thing Utsuho-san didn't mention yet. That this was an "Haunted" Inn...


End file.
